derelovefandomcom-20200214-history
Lolirock
Lolirock '('Star Princess) is the origin of DereLove, and also the parents of most of the main characters from the show. The series is a French animated television series that was produced by Marathon Media and co-produced by Zodiak Kids in association with Disney Channel France. Plot Iris is a teenage girl who likes to sing and help others. However, when she sings, strange events happen. Encouraged by her best friend Nathaniel, Iris auditions for a girl rock band, but her power destroys the room and she is later attacked by two strangers. The judges at the audition, Talia and Auriana, come to help her, and they explain to her that she is actually a princess with magical powers who must save her kingdom of Ephedia from the clutches of Gramorr, who has taken over. The only way to save it is to master her powers and to find the Oracle Gems of the Royal Crown of Ephedia, which are scattered across the Earth. Over the course of the series, the three girls try to live as both ordinary teenagers as well as rock stars of the all-girl band "LoliRock", while training Iris in secret and gathering the gems. But when Gramorr sends twin siblings Praxina and Mephisto to fight them and summon monsters to cause chaos, the girls must work together as magical girl warrior princesses Characters Lolirock * Iris: She is a 15 year old girl who lives in Sunny Bay, she is blonde (in human form) with blue eyes. She has great kindness and a sense of justice that will help it a lot in the future. Iris has a green thumb, she loves gardening. She is the Princess of Ephedia. She is in love with Nathaniel. Her object of transformation is a pendant. Once transformed, the color of her hair and her outfit are pink, her symbol is a heart. Iris is the lead singer of the music group with Talia and Auriana: the Lolirock. * Auriana: She is the Princess of Volta. She's 15 years old, with red hair (in her human form) and her eyes are green. She is bubbly and playful. Auriana appreciates beautiful boys but is a princess in the heart of artichoke. It was she who had the idea to name the group LoliRock. Her object of transformation is a ring. Once transformed, her hair resumes her natural colour (orange) and her outfit is orange, her symbol is a crescent moon. In the group, Auriana plays the tambourine and also sings. * Talia: She is the second Princess of Xeris. She's 16 years old, brown hair (in her human form) and honey-coloured eyes. She is a very intelligent and serious girl. She is not immune to the charm of Kyle. Gifted in magic, she learns most complex magic formulas to Iris. She would have been jailed by Gramorr before escaping from looking for the Princess of Ephedia, with the help of Auriana. Her object of transformation is a bracelet. Once transformed, her hair resumes her natural colour (pale blue) and her outfit is blue, her symbol is a rhombus. In the group, Talia plays keyboards and also sings. Talia has an older sister named Izira deemed extremely powerful but currently a prisoner of Gramorr. Enemy * Gramorr * Mephisto * Praxina Others * Nathaniel – Iris' best friend and boyfriend. * Kyle * Matt * Amaru – Auriana`s pet from Volta, who can transform in a beautiful pegasus Songs * Revolution * Higher * BFF (Bes''t ''Friend Forever) * We Are Magic * Celebrate Trivia * LoliRock is a combination between a script driven and storyboard driven show.1 * Each episode contains extracts of one or more clips at concerts (beginning, middle, or more generally the end of the episode). * The programs used to animate LoliRock are Toonboom Harmony, Adobe After Effect (compositing), and Blender (CGI parts).[